Two Hearts
by Madanimechick13
Summary: When Ichigo and Masaya become tied up in a relationship Ryou gets jealouse an pours ghis true feelings out to Ichigo turns out he likes her two. And the more Ryou tells his feelings the more attracked Ichigo becomes to him will she have to choose or will
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The accident

Attention Fan fiction readers please note that this is my first ever fan fiction and I would appreciate it that ya'll write me lots of reviews and tell me what I could do to improve my stories for the next time. I hope you enjoy my story!

Ichigo's alarm clock rang to late that morning. As she wiped the drool off her chin she looked at the clock. "I'm Late" she groaned as she fell out of bed. She crawled over to her closet and put on her school uniform. All night she had been dreaming about Masaya the cutest boy in the world. But lately it was so hard to be around him considering that she was part of the Mew Mew project. She has to prance around town in a cat suit fighting crime. It seemed like it was so hard to keep her identity a secret especially from Masaya.

Ichigo went down stairs and refused breakfast because she was already late. She fetched her bike from the chain and rode off. All she could think about was Masaya, she dreamed about him all the way to school. She was thinking about him so much that she didn't see the school gate coming up.

Boom, smash the bike hit the gate and Ichigo went flying over it. She landed on top of something soft it felt like a body. "I-Ichigo?" the person asked.

It was Masaya. "Masaya, Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" Ichigo asked him.

"I will be once you get off of me." He said. Ichigo stood up and quickly helped Masaya.

"How did you land on top of me anyway?" he asked helping her pull the bike out of the fence.

"Well I was thinking about stuff and all of a sudden my bike hit the gate and I was on top of you."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Umm" Ichigo couldn't tell Masaya that she was thinking about him that would give away the whole secret that she liked him. "Stuff" she said.

"What kind of stuff" Masaya asked.

"It's personal" Ichigo said "Sorry.."

"No it's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said. He was so understanding.

"Do you want me to walk you home after school?" he asked "You know I can help you avoid any more accidents." He joked.

"I have to work at the Café today." She said looking a little disappointed.

"Okay I'll walk you there then." He said. "See you later" he said in his cutest little voice. When Masaya was way out of hearing distance Ichigo let out a scream of happiness.

"He likes me, he likes me." She screamed as she ran into school. She couldn't wait until after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi Fan fiction readers chapter two of my story is finally hear before ya'll start reading I just want to thank ya'll for the great reviews and keep writing plenty more hope ya'll enjoy the second chapter!

Masaya waved to Ichigo from across the lawn Ichigo waved back it seemed like she waited for ever for school to end. Now she was outside smelling the damp air and running towards Masaya.

"Hi Masaya" she said looking up at him.

"Hey Ichigo are you ready to go?" he asked smiling. Ichigo blushed at his politeness. Ichigo grabbed her bike and they started walking down the road.

"It must be fun to work at that cute little café" Masaya said.

"No not really my boss Ryou is a real jerk, my friends can be really annoying-" Ichigo trailed off into the sentence.

As they reached the front of the café Ryou looked out the window.

"Boys" he said to himself.

"Bye Masaya" Ichigo quietly said.

"I'll see you later" he said as he dissapered into the distance. Ichigo let out a deep sigh.

"Get in here" Ryou said opening the door.

"Ryou were you listening?" Ichigo said.

"Yes I was and I heard every word. Look you don't have time to flirting with boys you're a Mew Mew now and we don't slack off when were supposed to be working. Now get inside you're late."

Ichigo froze after hearing Ryou's words. "Hey" she said. "Who are you to tell me what I can't do! And I'm not even late what's the matter with you?"

Ryou silently walked into the kitchen leaving Ichigo frozen where she was. What was wrong with Ryou why was he acting like a complete bonehead? Was he jealous of her and Masaya?

Sorry the chapter two was a little short readers but I have a short case of writers block I'll make sure chapter 3 is out really soon Bye!

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi Fanfic readers sorry the last chapter of the story was a little short but I had writers block and know I'm chop full of ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ichigo scrubbed the table really hard with all her might she was really angry at Ryou for talking to her like that.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" her friend Mint asked as she came up to the table sipping her tea as usual she never got any work done around the place.

"It's Ryou. Masaya walked to the café today and when he left Ryou came out all angry yelling at me and telling me I was late he's never acted like that before usually he lets me slide when I'm late." Ichigo continued scrubbing down the table.

All of assuden Mint just spit her tea all over the table and on Ichigo's uniform.

"Mint what the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo screamed wiping her outfit.

"Isn't it obvious dear?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Ryou likes you da."

"What? Shut up Mint he doesn't like me." Ichigo said as she scrubbed down the table some more. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her hand back.

"Easy on the table Ichigo." Keiichiro said smiling at her.

"Sorry" she said.

"How are you ladies doing?" he asked taking the cloth from Ichigo and folding it in a nice way.

"I'm doing fine Master Keiichiro" Mint said after taking a huge gulp of tea.

"How about you Ichigo any problems?" he asked.

"Yes Ryou's acting like a total jerk and I don't like it." She said sitting down.

"He has been acting strange back there ever since you came in today."

"Don't you mean everyday?" Mint asked. "Ryou has a huge crush on Ichigo come on Keiichiro don't act you like haven't seen it"

"That's silly Mint Ryou's way too old for Ichigo."

"Even if he did like me why would I be interested?" Ichigo said. "I love Masaya and that's the only boy I'll ever love."

"Come on Ichigo Ryou's a nice man." Mint said "Won't you even consider it?"

"He doesn't like me Mint and I most defiantly don't like him." Ichigo said.

"Well you guys should get back to work." Keiichiro looked up and down Ichigo's apron. "I'll wash that apron for you" he said.

Ichigo handed him the apron as he walked to the back room. She let out a big yawn.

"Do you really think he likes me?" she asked Mint.

"Of course" she said "He totally digs you." Ichigo though for a moment Ryou wasn't all that ugly in fact he was kind of cute. But not cuter then Masaya.

Ichigo pulled on her coat and left the café she had a lot of thinking to do when she got home. Could it be she's falling in love?

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello fanfic readers. I know most of you are writing reviews about how you've read chapter one before and how it keeps changing well I've had to delete the story a couple of times and re-do it because the website was giving me a sort of hard time. But I'm not re-doing the story anymore so ya'll don't have to worry about that. Hope ya'll enjoy chapter four.

At 3 a.m Ichigo woke up from the weirdest dream. She had a dream that she and Masaya was standing on top of a cliff and Ryou just came out of no where and pushed Masaya off. Ichigo's head was really pounding from all the thinking she was doing before she went to be earlier that night.

Ryou was too old for Ichigo and Ichigo didn't like him. She dropped her head back onto the pillow.

Ichigo woke up at six o' clock and got dressed she wanted to go see Masaya at morning Kendo practice. She went downstairs and grabbed a bagel. This time she decided not to ride her bike to school and walk.

As she reached the front steps she noticed Masaya sitting on the top step.

"Good morning Masaya." Ichigo said waving to him. "Why aren't you at kendo I was on my way over to see you."

"Oh there were too much girls crowding around me there, I needed to get some peace and quiet so I sat here and waited for you."

"You were waiting for me?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah" he said. "I figure since I was out here I minds as well wait. I see you didn't bring your bike today?"

Ichigo laughed "No" she said. "I didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"What were you doing that made you crash any way?" he asked as he started to get up.

"I was thinking about something" she said.

"Was it a person?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Who?" he asked eagerly.

"It's personal I don't want to tell you" she said blushing.

"Fine" he said walking ahead of her. "Are you working at the café today?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll walk you" Masaya said.

Ichigo suddenly froze. "I don't think that's a good idea." She said remembering the selfish way that Ryou acted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't think today is such a good day" she said.

"How come is the boss your boyfriend or something?" he asked turning toward her.

"No he's not. I just don't want you to walk me there" Ichigo said catching an attitude.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" he asked her.

"No but even if there was it would be none of your business."

"None of my business?" Masaya asked getting kind of mad.

"Yes just like who I was thinking about is none of your business." Ichigo turned Masaya was now turning red.

"Ichigo…" he started to say.

"What" she said.

"I was starting to like you, you know that right?" he said.

"You were?" Ichigo said as she blushed a deep dark red.

"Yeah, but now I think I made a mistake." He said walking away.

"Masaya come on I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded" she screamed after him.

"Just leave me alone Ichigo."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hope ya'll all enjoyed chapter 4 now here is a bigger and beta chapter write lots of reviews. Okay?

Ichigo sat with her head down for the whole morning she had already gotten into trouble for no participation. She couldn't believe that she ticked Masaya off like that she shouldn't have said that to him.

After school Masaya was waiting by the bike racks Ichigo perked up she had immediately assumed that he was waiting her.

"Oh Masaya I knew you would forgive me!" she said giving him a big hug.

"Get off me Ichigo" he said as he pushed her off. "I most certainty don't forgive for being a dumb ass" he crossed his arms and turned away. "I'm waiting here for somebody else."

Ichigo froze she couldn't believe Masaya was already walking another girl home. "Well you shouldn't have been snooping around in my business so you're the dumb ass" Ichigo couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She actually called Masaya a dumb ass.

"Look Masaya I'm sorry I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier and I'm sorry for calling you a dumb ass.

Masaya turned to Ichigo and saw that she was crying a little. Ichigo felt hands around her. It was Masaya's warm fuzzy hug. Ichigo let out a smile.

"Masaya you know that day dream that caused me to crash the other day?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah" he said "The one you didn't want to tell me?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo said. "I think I'm going to tell you now. I was dreaming about you."

Masaya smiled he leaned in and gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo blushed her cheeks were as red as a crayon.

"If you don't want me to walk you today it's okay." He said "I should have respected that before."

"But aren't you waiting or somebody?" Ichigo asked.

Masaya smiled "No" he said "I was lying to make you jealous."

"Masaya you can walk me." Ichigo said. They both started walking down the road to the café.

Ichigo made Masaya stop a few blocks down from the café. "See you tomorrow" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. He hugged her and walked away. Ichigo almost fell into the café door.

"Ichigo" Mint screamed franticly as soon as she walked in. "Look what somebody left in your apron pocket!"

Ichigo pulled out a note and unfolded it this is what it said.

Dear Ichigo,

From the day I saw you lit up my world. You're beautiful and kind. You took my breath away. You're one of a kind. And even though I'm too old I just wrote to say I think I'm in love with you Ichigo and my heart is here to stay.

From Anonymous


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo's bottom lip dropped open. "Oh my gosh" she said "Who wrote this?"

"What do you mean who wrote this?" Mint asked "Who else do you think wrote it?" she paused for a second. "It was Ryou, stupid!" she screamed.

"Ryou? Oh no he couldn't have possibly written this" Ichigo said glancing at the letter again.

"Well who else wrote it then, Keiichiro?" she asked.

"Well Keiichiro could have written it I mean he did go to wash my apron and then the next day I find a secret love note?"

"So Ryou works here too he could have put the note into your pocket." Mint said snatching the note and reading it. "This is why he was giving you so much attitude when he saw you with Masaya."

Ichigo stated walking to the back room. "Keiichiro." She said to him.

"Yes Ichigo?" he asked her.

"Did Ryou come anywhere near my apron yesterday when you washed it?"

"Actually he volunteered to wash it for me" he said with a smile.

"What!" Ichigo screamed at the fact that it could've been Ryou that wrote the note "Why didn't you just stop being lazy and wash it yourself?"

"I did want to wash it myself" he said but Ryou actually grabbed the apron and snatched it from me then ran into the washroom, I would've done it myself if he was acting like a…." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "A bitch" he said quietly.

"Oh okay" said Mint "Thank you for sharing that" she and Ichigo walked away.

"See," Mint said. "Keiichiro didn't even have your apron for two minutes which means that Ryou wrote the letter, Ryou stuffed the letter in your apron pocket and Ryou-"

"Ryou what?" he asked walking up behind them.

"Ryou" Mint said "We have some questions for concerning-" Ichigo gave Mint a huge nudge.

"Concerning our work hours" Ichigo cut in "I mean three to six don't you think that kinds of long?"

"No" he said "And I don't think that's what you two had to tell me."

"Just tell him?" Mint whispered.

"No that's embarrassing" Ichigo whispered back.

"No it's not it's embarrassing to him because we figured out." Mint whispered back.

"Ichigo can I talk to you?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo froze. "Uh yes." She replied and he followed Ryou to the back room. Before they went in Ichigo turned around to Mint and mouthed 'Help me'

"I'm guessing you found the note?" he asked her.

"Um what note?" Ichigo said hiding the note behind her back.

"The one your holding your hand." He said.

"Oh this note" se said "yeah I found it."

"I like you Ichigo a lot. But I guess you know that now." He said

"Yeah" she said "And I'm getting really hot in this room" she said.

"The air conditioners up high" he said "Come on Ichigo stop trying to escape I'm not going to rape you or anything."

"Yeah let's hope not, Look Ryou I know you like me a lot of boys do and you made it obvious in your letter but I already have a boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you don't try to mess up my relationship"

Ryou grabbed Ichigo and pulled her in close to her. "Listen you I don't really care if you have a boyfriend alright? That's not going to stop me from expressing my feelings. I love you" he said and he relesed her from his grasp and threw her out the room.

"What happened?" Mint asked. "Did he try to rape you?"

"I don't know" she said still frozen. "But I do know that he wrote the letter"

"I told you Ichigo. I told you from the start that he liked you."

"I know" Ichigo said. "It's kind of creepy though" she said "Having to see him almost every day"

"Oh well you know that he likes you and that's all that matters but what happens if Masaya finds out?" Mint asked.

"That's what I'm worried about if I tell him then he'll probably won't want me to work here."

"But you have to work here Ichigo you're a Mew Mew." Mint said.

"I know I just don't know what to do."

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo couldn't get to sleep that night knowing that Ryou was madly in love with her and she had to work in the same place as him everyday. What really bugged her was having to see him the next day.

The next morning Ichigo was afraid to walk to school so she asked her dad to give her a ride.

"Why do you look so worried Ichigo?" Her father asked her as he pulled up in front of the school.

"No reason daddy..I'll see you later" she said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Ichigo walked over to the school steps and saw Ryou sitting on the top. Ichigo froze she turned around to see if it was to late to hop back in her dads car and drive home but it was to late. Her father had already driven off.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ryou waved.

"Ryou" Ichigo whispered not wanting anyone to know that she knew him. "What are you doing here you live on the other side of town and your in collage."

"I came here to see you" he said smiling.

"But why?" Ichigo screamed. "I came here to go to school and I have a boyfriend I don't want him to see you here beca-"

"Hi Ichigo" Masaya said walking up behind her.

"Masaya hi what are you doing here this early?" she asked.

"I have morning Kendo practice, remember?" he said giving her a small peck on the cheek.

Ryou rolled his eyes and got up from the step. "Well I'll see you later toots." He said walking away.

Ichigo blushed "Wasn't that your boss?" Masaya asked "Why did he call you toots?"

Ichigo hurried inside the school without answering Masaya's question and burst into the bathroom.

"Who the hell does he think he is" she screamed "First he comes to my school to see me then he wants to act like we're a couple and shit? Well that little Mo Fo has something coming to him." Ichigo leaned against the stall. "Oh who am I kidding I can't fight it. There's something about him that's binding me to him. He's so cute."

Ichigo shook her head. "What am I saying I can't do that Masaya that's disloyal and I've waited to long and hard for this time of my life to start liking Ryou."

Ichigo exited the bathroom and Masaya was waiting by the door. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now" Ichigo said. She blushed as he put his arm around her and they walked down the hall to morning Kendo practice.


End file.
